When the sun rises
by Unique.Freak.x
Summary: After Breaking dawn , Renesmee goes to college and Jake stops visiting. The cullens play truth or dare when Esme and Carlisle are out and The boys suprise the girls ......Read and review to find out what happens when the sun rises.........................
1. Renesmee

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me and never will *sigh* It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This basically carries on right were Breaking Dawn finished but hopefully will have some humour in it but it starts of pretty serious.**

**When the sun rises**

**Renesmee**

I stayed in his arms for awhile, staring into his golden eyes. I could stay like this for eternity but I knew that I shouldn't. I slowly got up from Edward and walked over to the closet Alice had put into our small house. I sniffed the air and made sure to avoid the satins and silks. I walked over to a draw and got out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. As I got dressed I could hear Edward hum his lullaby. I opened my mind to him for a second just to get his attention.

"You called" He whispered seductively in my ear. I smiled wickedly and kissed him.

"Get dressed" I muttered, trying not to look. He just chuckled but did as I asked in vampire record.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I purred "I don't know how you dazzle me so much"

"You're right I don't but I do know that you dazzled me into falling in love with you" He whispered in the same seductive voice. I gently pulled him out of the house and he lifted me up so I was cradled into his chest. He ran with me until we were outside Esme and Carlisle's house. He slowly dropped me to my feet and I gracefully got down and started to walk ( at human pace) into the house.

"Hello" I spoke normally as everyone would be able to hear me loud and clear. A wave of air flew past me and in front of me were Esme , Carlisle , Alice , Rosalie , Jasper and Emmett.

"I was wondering if anyone has seen Jake lately" I felt very worried about my best friend even if he had imprinted on my daughter , I still felt sorry for him.

"He has gone on holiday with Billy for 2 weeks" Esme replied , her beautifully painted face had a worry line between her eyebrows.

"That's fine , I just needed to know, I was getting worried" I admitted.

"You get worried about everything" Emmett teased, I tried to throw a dirty look at him but he just laughed.

"Is Renesmee alright? , Where is she?" I suddenly tensed when I realised I had nearly forgotten her.

"Relax , Renesmee is fine, she is asleep in the living room" Alice assured me , "but you might get a surprise when you see her." I sped into the living room to find my adorable baby girl not to much of a baby anymore.

"What the hell?" I whisper shouted , trying not to wake Renesmee up. She had the same curly locks of hair and the same round eyes but she had breasts , she had a flat stomach and she had long legs. "What ..?"I repeated. My darling daughter looked like a sixteen year old. My breathing suddenly got sharper , I felt a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down. "Thanks Jasper" I said after I had calmed down enough "So anyone want to explain what has happened to my daughter"

"She has had a growth spurt" Carlisle said in a low voice "Her body has reached 16 yet her mind is in her 20s , Her body has stopped growing so she will be frozen in this form for the rest of eternity yet her heart will still beat , Bella you will get used to your new Renesmee" I just stared at him speechless then my head slowly turned to Edward.

"You knew about this."

Yes but.." I didn't give him time to answer.

"You could of told me, I could have been prepared" If I was human I would be crying right now. Edward brought me into a hug and let me sob into his shoulder. I heard someone yawn , so I span around and saw that Renesmee had woken up. She noticed my expression and grimaced.

"Hey mum, guess you noticed" She said guiltily but suddenly a huge grin spread across her face. "I am so happy, I look hot, I can drive, I can go to high school and I can …" I knew what she was going to say but I did not want my daughter losing her virginity until the time was right not when she suddenly turned 16.

"Darling , you know I love you but please could you try not to show of your body" I looked at her she was wearing a really small pair of shorts to show of her legs and a tank top. Everyone started to get embarrassed so the all filed out of the room to give us privacy.

"Mum , I am going to wear what I like, when I like" She said as sweet as she could but some venom leaked into her voice. I hugged her and nodded, I hated to argue so I just gave in.

"Also , I have enrolled into Harvard, I start in 3 days, I thought I could pass of as 18 so I lied but I really wanted to go to college" She carried on.

"It's okay , but you can't judge me for getting over protective, you are my only daughter and I love you" I forgave her , "but you have to write at least once a week and I don't want to hear that there has been any hanky panky going on" She laughed when I said hanky panky and I joined in. I hade the rest of eternity with her, I reminded myself I can`t keep her here forever. I smiled , I think I've just gained a new best friend.

**This is the first chapter so I thought I would keep it short , Review please I'm thinking of adding dare games and etc. what do you think ?**


	2. Missing you

**Disclaimer: Friend: I love twilight**

**Me: Yes but I own it**

**Friend: No you don't Stephenie Meyer does**

**Me: Well I own this fanfic**

**A/N: Onto the next chapter I am writing this in the same night that I have written the other chapter.**

**Missing you**

Three days had past and it was , much to my distress, Renesmee's first day at Harvard. Edward was taking her as I had no idea were it was and I had promised Alice I would go shopping. I went downstairs to find Edward and Renesmee with her luggage. She seemed to have noticed me because she screamed and hugged me. For all I knew she could have been Alice's twin sister.

"I….am….so…..excited!" She said in-between breaths. She wasn`t showing a lot of skin today which I was grateful of she was wearing skinny jeans and a T-shirt that said _don't hate me coz I'm beautiful , Hate me coz I snogged your Boyfriend!_ I laughed and kissed her cheek , she was my height so I didn't have to lean down.

"I'll miss you" I said sadly. But before I could say anything else she touched my face and showed me all the happy memories we have had together and all the things she hopes we will do. I hugged her tighter and then let go.

"Missing you already" She said before she took Edwards hand and they walked to the car. I stood watching for a second before I Smelled Alice's scent behind me.

"Hey Alice" I grunted , I was not in the mood to go lingerie shopping. "Is Rosalie coming?" I asked.

"Yes, she'll be down in a second" Alice said, and sure enough Rosalie was standing next to me.

"Girls, its time to get some lingerie!" She yelled , whoa she was loud. I got into Alice's amazing yellow Porsche and she drove us to town. Rosalie and Alice led me to the very popular Victoria secrets and we began to shop.

"How about this?" Alice asked holding up a florescent pink corset. I just blinked at her.

"Alice I am going to go and sit on the bench over there , when you have finished come and get me , so we can go home" I said calmly and I turned and walked out of the shop to sit on a bench opposite. I ended up waiting for 3hrs just so they can shop in one shop.

"We are done Bella, have a look at what we got you?" Rosalie said winking at Alice.

She held up 6 bags for me to take.

"Six bags of lingerie , I will never wear any of this" I said in embarrassment. Finally , we got back in the Porsche and drove back. When we got home , Edwards Volvo was there, I lightened up. I ran upstairs trying to hide the bags I had but Jasper must of sensed my embarrassment because Edward had blocked me from hiding them.

He shut the door to the room and the held out his hand for the bags.

"No way" I said "What's in these bags is for my eyes only" I was going to stand my ground but then he smiled his crooked smile and I ended up handing them to him.

**6 Bags later**

"I think you should wear these, you never know I might like them" He smiled then leaned down to kiss me. I giggled , I couldn`t help it but I was so shy even if he was my husband I didn't want to dress up for him but you never no maybe I might enjoy…….

"Stop with the lust!" I looked up to see Jasper staring angrily at us I looked away and laughed.

"Sorry Jasper" I said in apology.

"Oh no!" Edward looked scared "Alice is going to get us to play a game in five…four…three…two…one"

"Everyone get downstairs now! , I have an idea" Alice yelled from downstairs. So me , Edward and Jasper got downstairs as fast as our vampire speed would let us so we could see what Alice's idea was.

Thnx for reading so far , I will hopefully add another 2 chapters tomorrow night I may add one tonight but I will see if I can finish . Please review I want to know if I should keep going.


	3. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I love twilight but do not own it

**Truth or Dare ! **

"We are going to play a healthy game of truth or dare" Alice said happily "Carlisle and Esme have gone for 3 weeks on another honeymoon, so I thought we should take advantage" I actually was looking forward to being able to join in now that I was a vampire , I could take part in all the rough stuff and I wouldn't have to pick truth.

" I'm up for it" I grinned at Edward and he smiled back and nodded to Alice. Everyone else agreed as well no one wanted to get on the wrong side of her.

"So the rules are ..

If you just got truth or dared by someone you can't pick them

If you do not tell the truth or do not do the dare you must forfeit

If you have forfeit you have to wear nothing but your underwear for the rest of the day

If you forfeit twice you have to wear your birthday suit or in other words go naked ! For one day only

If you are found cheating you will become the person with the highest points slave for the day, Understand?" Alice asked after going through a very long list of rules, We all nodded. "Great now lets sit in the living room" When we were all settled she told Edward to start.

"Okay …"He paused while thinking of who to ask " Emmett , Truth or Dare"

"Easy , Dare !!"Emmett said a little to over excitedly. I saw Edward grin wickedly.

"I dare you , to go to the UK , break into Buckingham palace and steal the crown jewels find the Queen and flirt with her , then return the crown jewels with a sorry note." Edward said still grinning.

"Okay , that is easssssssssy!" Emmett said with a smile, but I could tell he was not looking forward to the flirting aspect of the dare.

"Lets go , I wouldn't miss this for the world" Rosalie said.

We left at Vampire speed and stopped when we reached Buckingham Palace.

"So , how should I get in ?"Emmett asked us quietly, so only we could hear him.

"You can't ask for help" Edward muttered , "We are just going to kick back and watch you make a fool of yourself" We all chuckled at the sight of a pained expression on Emmetts face. With a waft of air , he was gone.

_Ring , intruder alert , ring , intruder alert , ring , intruder alert_

He was next to us in a flash and had the crown jewels in a sack in his hand. He got pen and paper out of his pocket and wrote a sorry note.

_Dear ,your majesty , your highness , Queen Elizabeth II ,_

_I am awfully sorry I took your jewels so I have given them back ._

_Very , Very sorry._

_The Invisible man _

He put the note in the sack with the jewels and went back to find the Queen. With our super strong hearing we could hear the conversation between Emmett and the Queen of England.

"Hello" Emmetts strong voice was very recognisable.

"Good morning" A very sweet voice replied , must be the Queen. "Are you lost?"

"Yes but then I saw you , are you hurt?" He said trying to sound sweeter.

"No , why would I be?" The Queen sounded scared, So Emmett pressed on.

"You must have been when you fell from heaven" Emmett said beginning to flirt. "If I were a bird I would fly away with you"

"Guards!" The Queen spoke a little louder "Please could you escort this man out"

"Here are your crown jewels" Emmett said before sprinting out at human speed.

"That was close" He said when we got back to the house. We all took our original seats in the living room. We all laughed again , but I stopped when I realised that he could dare any one of us next.

"Bella , truth or dare ?" He said, damn why me ?

"Dare" I said quickly.

"No, Emmett!" Edward growled at him , I wonder what Emmett was thinking.

"Okay , I dare you , Bella to prank call Carlisle" He laughed at my face. What , Carlisle was on a honeymoon and what would I say?

"Fine!" I grumbled and picked up the phone and dialled Carlisles number, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello , Carlisle speaking" He answered happily, I smiled and put on a Jamaican accent.

"Hey der man , did you want to go to Jamaica tomorrow?" I said.

"No"

"Why not man , I made you a pizza"

"I don't want…"

"Yes you do man , I'll give you an egg and a dinosaur"

"I'm sorry I have to ...erm….go" He hung up, that was such an easy dare.

"You are losing your touch Emmett" I laughed knowing it was my turn to be evil.

"Rosalie , truth or dare ?"

"Dare" She said, she did not know what was coming for her.

A/N:** This story is very random and is serious at some place and demented at others but please stay with me it will get better in future chapters ..lol**

**I have stopped this chapter here so I can start writing the next so hopefully that the next one will be longer **


	4. Suprises

**Disclaimer: Twilight ..yada yada…not mine …. Yada yada ..chickens!!!!**

**Maybe someday , I will get twilight**

**Random boy: Wouldn't count on it **

**Me: Whatever Trever**

**A/N: I just want to say Hey ! For no reason but I am random , hope you like this chapter! Oh Btw. I have added Edwards and Alices Pov into this chapter ! I think its better than having It all in Bellas pov.**

**Robert Thomas Pattison is British and so am I maybe I will meet him someday, doubt it lol . Not in stalkerish way but where does he live? , Jokes . I don't really need to know but you can still tell me , lol.**

**Surprise**

"Rose , I will tell you your dare in a second, first I want you and Alice to come with me out of Edward , Emmett and Jaspers hearing distance." I said my eyes lighting up as I spoke , I had an idea. Alice and Rose nodded , I grabbed their arms and we ran about 5 miles away from the house.

"Okay" I began , when we stopped " I have an idea and I know you will love this" I looked up to see Alice smile , She must have seen a vision about it.

"Do you mind including me in your idea?" Rosalie said , looking excited.

"Well, my idea is to surprise the guys" I paused to add effect but Rosalie just stared impatiently so I carried on. "We will surprise them , by taking them to Las Vegas" another pause , now that wasn't the reaction I was looking for.

" We went to Las Vegas last time , Bella isn't there anywhere else you want to go" Rosalie muttered, I glared at her.

"Fine , where do you want to go? Rosalie " I retorted.

"I have always wanted to go to the private island, Edward was going to give you after the honeymoon" Alice chirped , what island ?

"Edward never gave me an island" I said with confusion.

"Yes but he bought you one and I guess he never had time to give it to you with all that's gone on with Renesmee and the Volturi." Alice answered my question with a smile.

"Wow , that is a spectacular idea Alice , we need to plan everything as soon as possible" I spoke hurriedly and excitedly. "Rosalie , you pack the bags"

"No!" Alice yelled , "um , sorry , its just I want to pack the bags"

"Ok, Alice pack the bags , Rosalie reserve the plane tickets and I will organise how to get them to the island without them knowing the surprise" I continued " You are going to have to block Edward out and make sure to feel angry around Jasper , so he will think you're dare is awful which it will be" I grinned when I saw Rosalies face drop. "Rosalie I dare you to wear whatever Alice puts in your bag for the whole of the trip"

"That's not that bad , Alice has good taste in clothes" She said a little to confidently.

"You will wear whatever Alice puts in your bag , from Wal -mart" **(A/N : I don't actually know what wal-mart is but a lot of people put it in their fanfic as something bad so I decided to just put it in)** I stared at her laughing "You didn't think I would let you of that easy" I chuckled, she hissed at me while narrowing her eyes.

"Sure thing little sis , but I'll get you back" She muttered

"Enough , I get it , Evil plans , Revenge , Boring !" Alice interrupted "When can we get shopping !"

"_You _can go now , while me and Rosalie do our part , meet back in Alice's room in 2 hours"

"Sounds good to me" Alice said , then she was gone.

"I better be going, I want to reserve first class tickets and make sure the island is stocked up with everything we need" Rosalie murmured , she was obviously still annoyed about the dare , I didn't think it was that hard, but I suppose Rosalie is used to looking glamorous. I was about to argue about first class tickets but she was already gone. I stood still for a second and then ran back to the house.

**Edwards (Pov)**

"Wha…" I didn't even get a chance to say the first word, they were already gone. I stared at my brothers they had the same expression on.

"So what do you think the dare is?" Emmett spoke to ask the question I was thinking.

"I don't know"

"Anyone up for a game of secret or lie!" Trust Emmett to come up with a game while we are playing a game.

"Whatever Emmett , seeing as we have nothing else to pass the time with" I answered for Jasper as well.

"I'll go first" Emmett said, not being put of by me and Jaspers faces, "I was gay once"

"Lie"

"Lie" Jasper said a split second after me.

"What you don't think I could be gay I'm hurt" He had an expression of mock horror, "well , congrats your right, jasper , your turn"

"I put shaving foam in Rosalies locker last year" Jasper said , trying hard not to laugh.

"Secret" me and Emmett said in unison. I was about to say my lie when Rosalie ran upstairs, I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me with pictures of , ahem , Emmett. I blocked her thoughts out and felt someone slip their hand into mine and looked up to see Bella but she looked like she was hiding something, a secret maybe , maybe if I try and dazzle her………………..

**Alice (pov)**

I ran back to get my Porsche , I'm thinking about naming it Amy. As soon as I reached it I jumped in and drove ( at 160mph) to the nearest open Mall. Turned out there was one in Seattle so it didn't take long. I just stepped into Hollister when I saw a ..

"SALE!" I yelped and ran to Abercrombe.

**1 hr and 58 minutes later**

"Oh shoot" I muttered under my breath , I had two minutes to get back to my room but being a vampire that wasn't very hard. I just had to make sure no humans noticed me. As soon as I was satisfied that the coast was clear I sped to Amy aka. My amazing yellow Porsche, and I raced back home.

**Rosalie (pov)**

I was already on my laptop and on the website. I heard Bella downstairs, she was supposed to be the second fastest after Edward. I concentrated on the screen, I had a to reserve the tickets first but that was easy. I ticked the first class box and filled in the rest of the page. We would be leaving at first light tomorrow morning , so that left us approximately 12 hours to hide the secret from the guys. I also had to arrange for a way for us to get from the airport to the island. I ended up hiring a limousine and buying a yacht that would be waiting for us at the harbour. I arranged for return plane tickets and the limousine to take us back. While I was doing this I was singing in my head:

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring_

_Banana Phone_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring_

_Banana phone_

_I've got this feeling its so appealing_

_For us to get together and sing Sing!_

When I was done with the travel arrangements I walked downstairs, at human speed.

To make sure Edward was out of my head, I mentally went through a hand shake me and my friend made up**. (A/N: this is totally random but me and my friend made this up while reading loads of fanfics all to do with twilight, I just thought I'd add it into this fanfic, lol)**

_Earnest the rock is lucky , yay!_

_Alice squealed and hugged me, eek!_

_I 'm going to take my trousers of because if they are going to catch on fire I want to be as far away as possible, Wait did it say anything about underwear?_

_It's morphing time , go go go power rangers!_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring , Banana phone , bop be de do day do_

_Bada bing bada boom , true love!_

_Bibity bobbity boo_

_Wasup!_

I realised that I was already a minute late with the meeting in Alices room so I ran straight back up with Bella on my tail. We got to Alice and to be honest I thought she was going to explode with excitement.

"So what's the plan I asked Bella" I asked , obviously Alice knew but I wanted to know to I don't like being left out of the loop. She took a deep breath , which she didn't need, and started to talk.

**A/N: Oooooooo! I left you on a semi- cliff , you want to know the plan , well you will soon when I come up with it! I think this chapter finished a bit randomly on Rosalie and her point of view , thanks to me she is just plain weird now! Lol**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!review.**

**So I saw a button it was sort of clear and it had green writing that said **_**review this story/chapter**_** and it will hypnotise you into eating an ipod if you don't click it so click it **

**You. Know. You. Want. To !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lol,I will have another chapter by tomorrow!!!! Bye for now**

**Dun dun dunnnnn!!**


	5. Tricking into

**A/N: I am officially obsessed with Twilight. I think its unhealthy for me to be thinking about it 24/7 but I am not alone. Lol**

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile , I had to go to athletics on Sunday and ice skating the day before and I had an athletic competition today and I came 3rd**** at 100m so I wasn't amazing but it was still fun and I could go on but you get it I was busy please forgive me !!!!!!!!!!!!but I will be updating as soon as I can! **

**Please review !!!!!!!!!!! You can do it to , when you review !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But I just want to shout out to Petrice coz she is like the bestest buddy a girl can have. Petrice if you are reading this Luv ya**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I kissed a girl and I liked it , the taste of her cherry chapstick**

**Bella: Ewww , gross**

**Me: I want twilight ! Please**

**Bella: Alice!**

**Alice: What ? Bella : Do you see her getting twilight in the future? Alice: No , Never! Of course not! Stop dreaming**

**Me: You bully. **

**I will stop rambling after this very long Authors note I can finally say **

**Here is the chapter!!!!!**

**Tricking into**

"Bella, I like your plan it is simple yet effective." Alice said " It will work just right" I looked at the time it was 5 in the morning , another 3 hours and we would have to leave to catch our 9 o'clock flight.

" Thanks Alice" I said , Rosalie didn't look so frustrated anymore if I looked carefully she looked almost excited.

" I have booked first class tickets a limo and I have bought a yacht for our keepings!" She said incredibly fast. Yep definitely excitement there.

" So lets get the bags down into the car , which one are we taking?" I finished with a question.

"Emmetts Jeep is big enough to fit us all in , so I am sure he won't mind seeing as it is for a good cause" Alice answered , she looked over to the huge pile of bags behind her. I knew she was thinking what I was thinking and looking at Rosalie she had the same expression , how the bloody hell are we going to sneak out the house to the jeep with a mind- reading vampire and an emotion sensing vampire downstairs.

" Ok" I said " We need a game plan" The others nodded their head but surprisingly Rosalie was the first to come up with a good one.

"Ok, Bella you go down and distract them by saying Alice had a vision and try to get them out of hearing and smelling distance. Then me and Alice will take down the bags into Emmetts jeep , when the time comes we will tell them we need to go to shopping but we will be careful around Edward so he won't know were."

" That is a great idea , Bella go down now" Alice said in a hushed tone. I got up and walked downstairs at human speed , I didn't want them to think I was in a hurry. When I finally got downstairs I found the boys playing X-box. I took a few steps but then Edward was already by my side.

**Emmett Pov**

Damn , this is annoying. Why can't they just tell us Rosalies stupid dare then we can carry on before I get sucked into a stinking black hole of boredom.

"Getting impatient are we" sneered Edward , I wonder what his problem is if he and Bella didn't do the deed I could have come up with loads of sexually repressed Edward jokes.

"Shut up Emmett" Edward growled.

"Get out of my head then" I retorted , I felt a wave of excitement come over me.

"Jasper" I said , it must have been him I have nothing to feel excited about.

"Don't blame me , I accidentally leaked it to you, I received it from the girls" He all but yelped. I heard some whispers to low even for vampire ears and then I heard footsteps. Whoever it was, was going at human speed. Must be Bella.

**Edward Pov**

" Hello , love" I said appearing at her side "Anything you wish to share with me"

"Yes" She said taking my hand "I want you, Emmett and Jasper to come with me"

_She is feeling excited and concentrating on something. What do you think is going on? Edward_

I shrugged at Jasper answering his thought.

_Where are we going? I didn't get to finish my game. Oh damn it I forgot to put Rosalies diary back. Mmmmmmm…… Rosalie_

I tuned out of Emmetts head I did not want images of my sister haunting my vampire memory for the rest of my years.

" Come on boys , Alice had a vision" Bella was trying to get us out the door and as she was still within her first year as a new born she was extremely strong. She ended up pushing all three of us out the door.

"Follow me" she said as she turned and ran. She stopped around a mile out of hearing distance, she turned and cleared her throat.

" Okay Alices vision was that there were ..er.. Some ..er.. Mountain lions running around near here" She was such a bad liar and Jasper proved me right

_She is feeling guilty which means she is lying_

" Bella , tell the truth" I said , she checked her watch then sighed with relief.

" That is the truth" She said " Lets take the long route home to see if we can sniff any out" She turned again and ran but this time I caught up with her and grabbed her hand while we ran it took us 10 minutes to get home because Emmett found a deer herd and wanted a snack. When we got back Bella was gone once more. I could hear the whispers upstairs resume again.

**Alices Pov**

Everyone was back in my room , by everyone I mean Rosalie , Bella and me. It was 5 to 8 so we were going to have to get the boys in the jeep soon. We all shared a mischievous smile and made our way down stairs but then I had a vision.

"_Wow girls we really love this surprise" Jasper said , Bella comes out the beach house in a sparkly bikini and Edwards jaw dropped._

"_B-B-Bella?" He asked , I looked over at Emmett who was staring at Rosalie_

I came out of my flash forward and smiled , they were going to definitely like this surprise.

**Okay next chapter is going to be about the Island I haven't been writing a lot of long chapters but oh well After the Island I am going to bring renesmee and Jake back in with an extra surprise!!!! Review to find out!!!**


	6. Cullen Island part 1

**Have you all heard about Michael Jackson , I found out this morning it is so sad that he died at fifty and my mum was going to go to his concert in London. I really do hope that he rests in peace.**

**Okay , maybe some more chat up lines - look on my profile they are hilarious and I made them up , proud to be the chat up line goddess!! Well ,**_** cheesy **_**chat up line goddess. Please review coz when you review I am happy ,happy me = happy story.**

**Anywayz, this chapters about the Island.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I ask very nicely I might get twilight but I doubt it **

**Cullen Island**

**Part 1**

**Bella pov**

As soon as Alices feet touched the last step all three of the boys were standing up. We didn't say anything ,we just kept walking until we reached the jeep. They stopped for a second then followed.

"Alright boys" Rosalie said with a grin. "Get in the jeep and we will tell you the reason when we get there" The guys looked around confused but got in the car nonetheless. It was not a quite journey.

"Where we going Rose?" Emmett whined "Will you tell me now?" Rosalie just shook her head at him. I realised she was concentrating.

"What are you concentrating so hard on Rosalie?" I asked. She looked up and smiled

"Trying to keep you're Edward out of my head" Oh , I forgot about his ability. I stretched out my shield to Alice and Rosalie so that Edward would stop trying to read their minds.

"You can relax now" I told them " He can't read you're minds" Alice mouthed a thanks to me and Rosalie nodded towards me. Rosalie was driving while Emmett was in the passenger seat so Rosalie had to put up with him. Alice and I were sitting in the back with Jasper and Edward. Edward couldn't read Alice and Rosalies minds anymore but Jasper could feel our emotions and tell them to Edward so that wasn't helping. We were around 5 minutes from the airport when Emmett announced that he wanted to hunt. Jasper and Edward went with him but as us girls went earlier we waited by the Jeep.

**Jasper pov**

We went to the nearest woods and went deep enough that we were no were near any humans. We hunted for 10 minutes or so until we were all full of slushy blood. Emmett was feeling nervous and Edward anxious as we started to walk back. We walked at human speed throwing possibilities of what the girls had planned I didn't think this had anything to do with truth or dare anymore.

"Yeah, I think you're right" Edward said in reply to my thoughts. I wonder were they were taking us. It can't be something bad because they have been nice to us so far.

"Yeah , I think you're right again" Edward said. Emmett was getting impatient.

"What is Jasper right about? I don't like it when you have those mind conversations" I looked at Emmett and just said what I had thought a few moments ago. When we had ran out of ideas we ran back to the Jeep. The girls were waiting outside but got in when they saw us. I quickly slid in next to Alice and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She felt excitement and so did Bella and Rosalie god they were killing me with the waiting. We only drove for another five minutes when we reached the airport. That means we must be going abroad. Alice was getting suitcases out of the trunk. Yeah we are definitely going abroad, the only question was where?

**Bella pov **

As soon as Alice packed the bags we ran into the hospital (Human speed) and got our plane tickets and baggage put onto the flight. In no time at all we were on the plane and taking of. The first class area was empty and come to think of it the whole plane was empty apart from the pilot and co- pilot and to air hostesses. Rosalie had booked a private plane. Well, at least there was least temptation from the humans. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to a different compartment of the plane. Eww, had they forgotten our ears can hear every movement they make. Alice and Jasper were slinking of too. Why does everyone have the sudden urge to have sex when we are in a confined space. I on the other hand was not going to make everyone's life worse by getting personal with Edward or was I?

No I wasn't wait until we get there, wait until we get there. This isn't going to work when Jaspers giving out lust. Edward embraced me in a hug then flashed me his wonderful crooked smile. Help , I think I am melting no just you Edward. So perfect. Good thing he can't hear my thoughts or he would think I am an absolute nugget.

"Umm , Bella I have been listening to your thoughts ever since we stepped on the plane and I do not think you are nugget" That's what he thinks. I really do hope he likes the surprise, oh damn forgot to use my shield.

"Bella stop blocking me , I want to hear your thoughts" He moaned so I shut him up by giving him a short kiss but he pulled my head back when I tried to pull away. We spent most of the journey with me sat on his lap ,kissing and hugging. Every so often my shield will slip while he has me dazzled.

"Stop dazzling me , its not fair" I breathed when I regained my consciousness. He just chuckled and brought me into another kiss. The plane landed on the closest main land to the island and we got off. As Rosalie had told us there was a limousine waiting for us. I climbed in excitedly I have never been in a limo before so this was a totally new experience. The inside was pink and I could smell strong alcohol which made me tipsy just from smelling it. Everyone was used to the smell of alcohol but I still hadn't got used to it I think they liked poking fun at me. If this is what my mind felt like when I was just inhaling it I wonder what will happen if I actually drank it.

"That is not a wise idea" Edward said, I couldn't keep my shield up with my head like this. Half an hour later we got to the harbour to see an amazing yacht just floating. I am in love, but not as much as I love you Edward. My mind had just restored itself to its normal state. I put up my shield and got into the boat. I looked at Rose in astonishment I didn't know she could drive a boat. We sat in our pairs again and Everyone's jaws dropped apart from Rosalies and Alices when we reached the Island.

**Okay I will have part two hopefully in two days cause I am busy tomoz but I guess I could find time but I am not sure. So what do you think It is now 23:08 and I am tired but I still wrote out this hopefully lovely chapter. Please review. See you next time on When the sun rises! Now that is a good exit. lol**


	7. Cullen Island part 2

**Heyy guyz , soz for the late update I started another story go check it out , its called what a fairytale! Anywayz here is the newest chapter I've noticed that it hasn't been funny lately so I hope this chapter is random enough for you. luv you all , you rock and you know it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't get anything except from that Ice cream I had an hour ago it was smoothie flavoured , mmmmmm , smoothie flavoured anyway , Stephenie meyer owns twilight and I get to eat smoothie flavoured ice cream , I don't mind until I see her creations maybe she won't mind switching Ice cream for Twilight! Doubt it.**

**Heres the chapter I'm of to get some more smoothie flavoured Ice cream did I mention , banana and strawberry , guyz that know me next time you come round remind me to give you some smoothie flavoured Ice cream , mmmmmmmmmmmm.................**

**Cullen Island part2**

As soon as we stepped onto the Island , I followed Alice and Rose to the beach house.

"Bella put this on!" Alice said throwing me a sparkly bikini and then the evil glint came in her eye as she turned to Rosalie , " Don't think I haven't forgotten about your dare" Rosalies happy face instantly dropped and was replaced with a glare. Alice handed her a pair of boxer shorts and a man bra.

"It's this or your nudey pants" Alice said menacingly , Rosalie faintly nodded her head and accepted the clothes. Alice on the other hand was wearing a pink one - piece that totally suited her style**(On my profile)**. When we were all glamed up , apart from Rosalie we went down to the beach. The boys had got changed into their swimwear and came over to us when they noticed.

"Wow girls we really love this surprise" Jasper said , When Edward spotted me his jaw dropped.

"B-B-Bella?" He asked , I looked over at Emmett who was staring at Rosalie. At first I thought it was through loving and admiration but then I remembered that she was wearing a man bra and Boxers. Emmett cracked up and it was hard not to join him, I was sure that if Rosalie was human she would be blushing furiously right now. I stopped when I felt her glare and everyone else did aswell.

"You suprised us , so now we are suprising you , I bet that you didn't know that I built a water park on the island!" Emmett said happily , guess he knew that one day we were all going to come onto the island and have to go on all the rides he built with him. Damn vampire. "Oh and we have to continue our game of truth or dare perhaps in the water park" Damn clever vampire. Emmett lead the way to the water park as soon as we stepped into the clearing we were confronted by loads of tubes and slides and rollercoasters and WATER!

"Wow , Emmett you have really outdone yourself" Alice said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Hey , do you guys want to start a band ?" Emmett said destroying all hope I had of him being normal.

"No , what would we call it if we did start one anyway?" Jasper answered thinking he had stumped Emmett for at least another hour.

"Bratz rock angelz!" Emmett said looking very pleased, but I decided to burst his bubble and tell him that Bratz rock angelz isalready being used by cartoons.

"Emmett.." I started but as cut of by Alice.

"Nooooooooo!" She yelled "you do not want to know what will happen if you tell him!" I decided to stay quite. Emmett continued to lead us into the middle of the park where there was a circular swimming pool with a concrete island in the middle. We all leaped onto the mini island and sat in a circle. Time to play truth or dare ....again.

"Rosalie, you were dared last so it's your turn to pick someone" Alice in a matter-of-factly tone. Everyone looked at Rosalie. She paused thinking for a moment and I felt Edward relax next to me , which meant he had not been picked.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to prank call Esme" Rosalie said smugly but Jasper didn't seem angry.

"Thats all you got " He said cheerfully but Rosalie continued talking, ignoring what he had just said.

"I will tell you what you have to say , now pick up your damn phone and ring her!" Rosalie said with a smile. Jasper picked up the phone before looking questionally at Rose.

"Ok , what do you want me to say?" He asked , Rosalies smile turned into a full on grin.

"You have to talk to her about her physical relationship and try to embarass her as much as possible" Jasper nodded , set his phone number so it wouldn't show and then called Esme.

"Hello , Esme Cullen speaking how may I help you ?" Esmes high beautiful voice answered.

"Hello , I am from S.E.X.Y cooperation and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions it would help alot of people" Jasper had put on a high squeaky voice that sounded nothing like him.

"Okay" Esme said, bad idea.

"Are you currently involved in a physical relationship?" Jasper asked trying to hold in laughter.

"Y-y-yes , why do you need to know?" Esme was getting suspicous.

"For the servey madam and is your lover good or is he bad as in poo you stink bad" Jasper was going over the top now there was no way Esme would forgive him if she found out. There was some muffling on the other end and then Carlisles voice came on the line.

"Get of the phone this instant Jasper before I...." Carlisle wasn't able to finish his sentence because Jasper had thrown the phone into the swimming pool.

"Okay , Emmett , Truth or Dare?" Jasper said knowing the answer already as did the rest of us.

"DARE!" Emmett yelled over excitedly.

" I dare you to wear cruella devils costume , the evil one from 101 dalamations!" Jasper said knowing that Alice had brought the costume with her. She took out a a black and white dress with red high heels and a black and white wig. Jasper went with Emmett to make sure he didn't run away and Emmett didn't say anything he was speachless. When Emmett returned he looked like a drag queen and a really bad one.

He sat down in a humph and looked directly at Alice.

"Dare" Alice said.

"I didn't even ask you yet and how do you know I was going to ask you ?" He said still grumpy but who wouldn't be grumpy while wearing the cruella devill costume.

"1. I am a future seeing vampire 2. It is the best way to get to Jasper , 3. You were staring at me and 4. I am amazing so why not pick me" Alice answered I don't think she realised that his question was rhetorical.

"Whatever Alice , I dare you to tell the truth for 2 days no lies at all , if anyone asks you a question you have to answer truthfully , unless" He stuck his finger in the air for dramatic effect, " unless its a life or death situation."

"That sounds easy enough , Edward , truth or dare?" Alice said but the evil glint had returned to her eye.

"Truth , Alice you forget I can hear what your thinking" Edward said happily knowing he had avoided whatever Alice had planning and looking at Alice we knew she was stumped.

"Okay Edward , What is your favourite movie?" She asked , it was a rubbish question but I had never asked so I was interested.

"umm, Romeo and Juliet?" Edwards answer came out as a question so it was obvious he was lieing. He could probably hear everyones accusing thoughts , so he finally answered truthfully.

"Fine its Angusthongsandperfectsnogging" He said it all mashed up in one word so we couldn't hear but our all to sharp vampire hearing heard it all to perfectly we all fell into giggles.

"What? she is a poor human girl going through loads of terrible things just to meet up with her guy and she has amazing friends to back her up!" Edward said in a higher than normal tone. We all laughed again , I saw that it was getting dark and I wanted to have a go in the water park.

"Guys, Its getting late and you know how us vampires don't sleep..." I trailed of, "CAN WE PLAY IN THE WATER PARK!" I shouted and I was really excited I think I may have been to a water park when I was a kid with Renee but I can't remember. Everyone looked at me and before I could say anything Emmett stepped in.

"Okay I have a proposition for you guys , lets have a little competition , whoever goes on the most rides wins you meet back here at 6:30 sharp" Emmett said,looking around for approval and when he got it he carried on." We should go around in teams, what about boys against girls?"

"Yeah , that sounds extraveraly fun , Emmett!" I said but then Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Extraveraly?" He said mocking me , I pushed him into the pool and laughed.

"Great , lets go!" Alice squealed.

**Next chapters about their totally random competion and did you think I should actually make them form the bratz rock angelz band , lol! Hope you like , sorry again for being so late on updating and if you do like it you will review!!!! Cya next time ! on when the sun rises ...................................Click that button that is around here somewhere, It is beautiful and green and says those precious words :Review this story/chapter.**


	8. Sneak peak of chapter 8 boys vs girls

**Heyy guyz, I am not going to update this story for a couple of weeks ( going on holiday!) so heres a sneak peak of the chapter that will hopefully leave you satisfied (or not)for the weeks I'm gone , if you're lucky I might write the rest of the chapter for tommorrow but don't keep you're hopes up. I just got back from seeing Ice age 3 (crack up !!) and you will never guess what me and my friend saw!!!!!!!!!!!!! guess .. OK I'LL TELL YOU WE SAW , dun dun dunnn ...... CARLISLE ROAD!! and then when she dropped me of she saw EDWARD ROAD or it could of been avenue anyways yay I am so obssessed I sent a text to almost everyone soz if you didn't get one lol.**

**anywayz here is you're sneak peak**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: I love you B..**

**Me: OME , you love me , my name starts with B , wow ! I love owning twilight**

**Edward: whats OME , and you don't own twilight**

**Me: hell yeah I do and OME stands for oh my Edward**

**Bella: Back away from my man**

**Me: NEVER! You step away or I'll write you out of twilight**

**Alice:This isn't going to end well**

**Stephenie meyer: They belong to me ( grabs them all and hits them with a shrink ray ) Muahhhaaaaaaaa (puts mini twilight characters in rucksack and disappears)**

**Me: Well at least I've got this fanfic**

**Boys vs. girls**

"Rose , since you are on our team I will let you go change , get something nice out of my bag." Alice said and Rosalie was gone.

"Thanks" She said while she was running it only took a minute and she was back , wearing an amazing tankini. She looked happy to be out of that horrible outfit and I don't blame her. We all huddled together and began planning , as soon as we were sure what we were going to do , we went down to the meeting place. Our plan was to split up and either go on as many rides as possible or follow the other team around, Alices vision wasn't working properly because the guys kept changing their minds.

**R&R my story and the updates will come quicker !!!!!!!!!!Hint , hint Nudge , Nudge Wink , Wink Giggle , Giggle ..... you get the idea**


	9. boys vs girls

Hey guyz SO SORRY 4 the long wait ! but I school started and it was the summer holidays I wanted to go out , lol :D anyway I have to say you have to go check out the story by ..x called your life starring the jonas brothers : .net/s/5386441/1/Your_life_starringTHE_JONAS_BROTHERS go read it :D

Anyway on with the chapter and if you are reading any of my other storys updates will come soon !

Disclaimer : Bla bla bla twilight bla bla bla not mine bla bla bla that sucks

**Chapter 8 boys **

**Edward pov**

"Come on guys , we need a plan!" Jasper is the man who worked in the army so we left it up to him to think about the stratergies , only asking a few questions here and there! Jasper told us the plan which was to follow the girls and we quickly absorbed the information and but we decided not to stick to that decision and so Alice wouldn't see our plan. We then went to the starting place and waited for the girls to arrive.

**Bella pov**

"Rose , since you are on our team I will let you go change , get something nice out of my bag."Alice said and Rosalie was gone.

"Thanks" She said while she was running it only took a minute and she was back , wearing an amazing tankini. She looked happy to be out of that horrible outfit and I don't blame her. We all huddled together and began planning , as soon as we were sure what we were going to do , we went down to the meeting place. Our plan was to split up and either go on as many rides as possible or follow the other team around, Alices vision wasn't working properly because the guys kept changing their minds. As we approached the starting place , we saw the guys and I couldnt help but smile when I saw Edward , his crooked smile becoming more pronounced with every step I took towards him.

"Alright , when I say go everyone start going on rides , don't forget to keep count and with a mind reader, an empath and a future teller its hard to lie about the number" Emmett said in a very serious tone , that made me want to crack up laughing, " 3,2,1 GO!". Us girls went for the option of splitting up and I ran as fast as I could to the first ride I saw ,the water cap'n , It was like those pirate ships that swing except they pour water on you. I ran onto it and pressed the huge green button in the control room and rushed on to get a seat and guess who was sitting right next to me! Edward !

"What are you doing?!" I huffed, he smirked at me.

"I'm trying to help the boys team win"

"By following me?!" I growled , I really wanted the girls to win.

"Yeah , thats the idea" I growled at him and then hopped off the ride _thats one ride _I mentally noted. The Rides were all super fast not vampire fast but faster than human speed , Rosalie had done alot of tinkering. I ran to the next one and Edward followed much to my annoyance but I don't think I really minded , he is my hottie husband after all.

**Rosalie pov**

I ran until I reached the vortex , it sucks you in to the bottom of a 30m deep swimming pool at super speed while you are in a big ball then spits you back out. I quickly pressed the button and closed my eyes I never liked rides but I can endure them without feeloing sick or dizzy now that I am a vampire , the only thing I don't like is the images going past so fast. I kept my eyes closed for the duration of the ride and when it stopped I opeened my eyes to a grinning man a.k.a Emmett !

"Hey babez , I'm going to be following you for the rest of the competetion!" He said happily, I smiled until it sunk in, the rest of the day with Emmett equals the rest of the day having wild hot monkey sex ! Atleast I got one ride the others will forgive me.

I looked at Emmett my face slowly turning into an evil smile, "Emmett ......." I jumped on him causing him to hit the ground and pressed my lips firmly to his.

**(A/N: don't worry guyz you don't need to shield your eyes ! I'm not going into deatail no hanky panky is going to be on your screen)**

**Jasper pov**

I followed Alice silently , when she suddenly stopped and her eyes glazed over.

"Damn , it seems that Emmett and Rosalie are preoccupied and Jasper you can come out now I know your there" she said and then she turned to face me.I sighed and came up to her I knew that there was no way of us winning this when we were all going on the same rides at the same time , so I called in for some help.....

**A/N: ** I know its short , again ! so I'm sorry but please tell me if you like it :D and you can try and guess who Jasper called I'm not giving any clues , lol see you later xxx


	10. Girl power

**Hey guyz , I haven't updated in awhile because I've been busy but here is the long awaited chapter…. Oh and btw SORRY SORRY SORRY ! :S I'm sorry :D OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED !**

**Disclaimer: Twilights not mine**

**Here is your chapter...**

**Girl power !**

**Jaspers pov**

I ran off until I was out of hearing distance and I took out my mobile phone and started dialling.

_ring ring ring_

He answered on the third ring.

"Seth, I need your help." I looked around making sure no one was here and then started muttering instructions into my phone. "Can you do that for me, Seth?" I asked and I was answered by a muffled yes. We so obviously had the upper hand.

"OMG!! YOU LIKE SO CAN'T BRING PEOPLE INTO THE GAME IT'S SO TOTALLY UNFAIR!"

"Emmett you will shut up if you ever want to see Rosalie again," I said grinning madly at him but upholding my evil stare. "I thought you were keeping her busy anyway."

"She ran away," H e said and she's back with Bella and Alice," He frowned, "and Edward should be coming back any second now defeated."

"Not for long the werewolves should be arriving soon," I whispered evilly.

"Werewolves ! Jasper are an absolute legend!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I know," I said puffing my chest out and posing.

**Jacobs pov**

"You do understand that your dads going to kill me when he finds out you've been at my house when your meant to be in college," I yawned and looked at Nessie who was snuggled in the crook of my arm.

"Yeah but I turned into a women which means I can finally kiss you," She murmured and stretched up and pecked me on the lips to accentuate her point.

"Glad you did then," I said, not caring how much Edward was going to use his super amazing vampire skills on me and beat me to a pulp, Not that I couldn't take him because I totally can because I am amazingly manly with manly muscles and abs and a six pack that everyone drools over even men because they wish they had my amazing body.

There was a bang and a crash and Seth came in.

"What the hell dude?"

"You totally disrespected our privacy!" I said angrily, Seth arched an eyebrow and laughed.

"You are dead mate! Deader than dead ! Deader than a cockroach in a Venus flytrap!" He continued to laugh until I got angrier and angrier and finally reached boiling point.

"You tell anyone and I'll tell everyone the incident with the brownie mix."

Seth immediately shut up and nodded sharply.

_Flashback_

_I walked home really tired and wanting some source of sleep or energy and opened the door upon hearing some noises. There in the middle of my house was Seth rolling in brownie mix naked. The rest followed with shouting and just full out grossness and we decided to not tell a soul for the rest of our lives on what I had witnessed and what Seth was doing._

Renesmee just looked confused and I couldn't explain without breaking the promise I made to Seth. After the confusion Seth told me what he wanted and I went and got the phone and called up the rest of the packs after that I called up a vampire and her coven . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
